


Head Of The Class

by parallelanprincess



Series: Disney Oneshots [3]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Tarzan (1999), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Porter is having a bit of difficulty adjusting to college life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining cats and dogs and if it weren't for her ever present umbrella she'd be soaked to the bone. 

"Always be prepared, my dear," her father said countless times. "You never know what kind of adventure is waiting around the corner."

 

Like the good, dutiful daughter she'd smiled and nodded. After all Daddy had a doctorate and numerous accolades. Surely the great Dr. Archimedes Porter knew something about about rapidly changing weather conditions.

So on the first day of her college career, Jane walked up the stairs of Whitmore Hall completely dry and composed.The rest of the student body sulked in behind her soaking and agitated. She is the first to reach the classroom, having arrived exactly ten minutes early. She chose the perfect seat: the middle of the front row ensuring full visibility of the professor and board at all times. As the rest of the class filed in, Jane reviewed her notes from the previous night's readings. The required reading was so entertaining that she'd read and annotated each book before the end of the summer.

The professor strode in at ten o'clock sharp and firmly shut the door behind her. She had short auburn eyes and the most piercing blue eyes Jane had ever seen. The professor carried with her a tangible air of authority, this was a woman used to giving orders and having them followed to the letter. Rather than call the students to attention, she merely waited for them to notice her and quiet down on their own.

“Good morning, students,” she said with a smile. “I am Dr. Smollet, professor of Maritime Studies and former Admiral in the British Royal Navy. I run a tight ship. I fully expect each and everyone of you to give me your respect and undivided attention. Anything less will be reflect in your final grade. I do not allow any electronic devices so if you can please turn off all smartphones and whatever other glowing screens you've got tucked way. I will begin with attendance and then we shall review the syllabus."

As the professor went through the list of names, Jane took the time to study the people she'd be learning with for the next four months. There was Belle French, Jane's roommate whose love of books rivaled her own, Ariel Kristiansen, a redheaded girl who'd broken several school swimming records, and a dozen other familiar faces from orientation week. College was the perfect time place to form life long friendships and meet future colleagues. Anyone in the room might invent the next iPod or go on to become Prime Minister. It took awhile for Dr. Smollet to get to her name, Jane's name was called right after Pelekai, Nani.

“Present!” Jane said, sticking her hand in the air. Dr. Smollet responded with a quick nod and continues down the roll with Ronald Stoppable. The bulk of the class made it on time. Jane checked her watch. Only fifteen minutes had passed which left one more hour left and twenty-eight minutes after that to get to her Digital Art Fundamentals course across the quad.

“Thatch, Milo” Dr. Smollet continues, searching the desks.

“Mister Thatch? Going once, going tw-”  
But the professor doesn't get to finish because at that moment a large stack of books with legs appears in the doorway.

“I'm here! Sorry, that I'm late. I got a little turned around on the way. This place is a maze,” the books said.

The lanky boy carrying them attempted to enter into the room without making too much of a disturbance. He failed spectacularly. Thatch only gets three steps before he's tripping over his own feet and the books go flying. While most of them latter to the floor, one managed to ricochet off a desk and hit Hans Westergard in the face. Westergard immediately started screaming about a broken nose and lawsuits.

“A broken nose would be an improvement!” someone shouted from the back.

It took a full half hour for the former admiral to regain command over the rambunctious coeds. Belle volunteered to take Westergard to the health clinic. Jane would explain the syllabus to her later. In the midst of the chaos, Thatch had taken a seat in the very back of the classroom and was trying very hard to disappear into the wall.

It would be a long semester.

When October rolled around and several things are made abundantly clear to Jane. The first was that Belle snored. Loudly. The second was that all her classmates were idiots. Well most of them. The boys might have only been after one thing but the girls were definitely kindred spirits. Belle was invaluable when it came to schoolwork. Ariel was the perfect person to talk to. Boys, school, or even the migrating habits of manatees,the athlete had an opinion on everything, no matter how ill informed it was. As for the remainder of the student body they were wasting far too much time on trivial matters and not academics. Who wanted to spend an evening getting high when Netflix existed? Alcohol was wasted on her, she still had three seasons of Doctor Who to catch up on.

Vices aside, it was the general lack of participation that got on her nerves. Most people couldn't be bothered to attend class let alone stay conscious. It was a disgrace!

“It boggles the mind,” Jane sighed one evening.

She and Belle were in their dorm room. Jane had reluctantly agreed for Belle to give her a makeover. Currently her roommate was painting her Jane's toenails. Even wearing a rejuvenating facial mask and listening to Mozart, she couldn't relax.

“Midterms start in two weeks and all anyone can talk about is Halloween parties.”

“We're still dressing up as McCoy and Spock, right?” Belle asked, applying a second coat.

“Of course we are. If we can get Ariel to be Kirk than we can have the whole set. I don't like green. What are you doing?” Jane curled her toes a bit. Belle swatted her foot.

“Green brings out your eyes. Don't we have a project for Smollet due in a week? It's a minimum of three to a group so we need to find someone else,” Belle said. She grabbed a bottle of pink polish and started making a polka dot pattern.

“Hans is pretty smart.”

“Those sideburns are an eyesore. Not to mention he flirts more than Gaston.”

“Ariel participates. We could convince her to be our Jim while we're at it.

“She's busy with the swim team. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll be out of town that week.”

“Nani?”

“Dropped the course, remember? You're all done,” Belle said.

Jane examined her friend's handiwork. It looked cute. She'd definitely be wearing sandals a bit more often. Now all they needed to find was a suitable partner. There was no doubt that Belle would help her pull anyone's dead weight. Still, the concept of allowing someone else to take credit for their hard work was immensely unappealing. Was there anyone who even came close to their standards?

Yes.

No.

Why on Earth did it have to be him.

 

“Atlantis,” Jane said.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Atlantis,” Jane repeated, drawing the word out.

 

Realization slowly dawned on Belle.

 

“No. NO!”

“He's the only person who participates besides us. He aces every single assignment. If he weren't late everyday, then he'd have a perfect grade. You know no one else has asked him. Who cares if he's a little too obsessed with fairy tales.”

They spend a majority of the next day trying to find him. They check the library, the cafeteria, and all of his usual haunts. (Except his dorm. It's all male and they don't want to get a reputation.) Neither of them has his phone number and he never replied to their email. It's only when they are driving to the off campus bookstore that he's finally spotted.

 

“Is he eating soup? On a bench? Alone?”

 

Belle honked the horn twice. He's so startled that he drops his bowl and the soup spills all over the bench. Typical.

 

“Get in, nerd. We're going shopping!” Belle yelled.

 

After a little convincing and a lot of apologizing (He was really hungry. That was his lunch.) Milo Thatch is in the backseat and the trio's off to get copies of the latest Bill Willingham novel. At first, Milo is quiet. He was happy to be included for once. Being in the company of the hottest and smartest girls in his year was an added bonus. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. What hotblooded male didn't dream of being kidnapped by his crushes?

When they reach a red light, the girls decide it's best to get down to business.

 

“So, Milo,” Jane said, trying and failing to sound casual.“How have you been?”

 

Milo could have fainted. Jane Porter was talking to him! Better play it cool. Girls loved the laid back types like Naveen.

 

“Oh, you know. Just takin' it easy. One day at a time and all that,” Milo said.

 

Even though, Jane wasn't looking at him, he puffed his chest out a little bit. He sprawled out in the backseat trying to make it seem like he was extremely relaxed.

“That sounds wonderful. Simply marvelous. What do you think about Smollet's class? She's quite the character.”

 

Belle snorted. Real subtle, Jane. As subtle as a flying mallet.

 

“Yeah, she's a real classy lady. You know, my grandfather met her once while she was in the navy. He told me that she saved him from drowning once,” Milo said.

 

“That's amazing! You simply must give me the details.

 

“There's not much to tell. He fell overboard. Thought he saw a mermaid and wanted to ask her a few questions.”

Pretty soon, they were in a contest to see whose parental figure was the most eccentric. Belle's father may have started a few fires in the basement but at least he didn't use classic literature as bedtime stories. Falling off a ship was the least embarrassing thing Thaddeus Thatch ever did. Jane and Belle began to regret avoiding their classmate for so long. Not many boys could form well researched arguments about the religious motifs in the latest finale of Supernatural or discuss the parallel time-line theory presented by the Back to the Future trilogy. By the time Belle secured a spot in the Border's parking lot, they had already agreed to do a group cosplay at the next sci-fi convention.

“Milo, you have to be our partner for Smollet's project. We could be unstoppable,” Belle said.

 

Milo nodded enthusiastically. Best. Day. Ever. He actually made friends. With girls!

 

“Only if you promise that I don't have to be slave Leia,” Milo said, holding the door of the bookstore open for the two girls.

 

“You'd look adorable. All we need is to find a thong that fits,” Jane giggled.

 

It's closing time when they finally leave. The remainder of the day having been spent comparing favorite authors and series. A spirited game of freeze tag had drawn a few odd looks and almost gotten them permanently banned for nearly destroying a Harry Potter display shelf. (It wasn't so much the incident as it was Belle nearly getting into a fistfight with the owner over whether the epilogue ruined the series). They cruise to a drive thru for dinner. It's not until 3 AM the following morning and she has to pee that Jane realizes Milo slept over. He's curled up in the beanbag chair at the foot of Belle's bed. She throws a blanket over him when she gets back from the bathroom.

From that moment on, Milo never leaves their side unless necessity dictates. As a result he and Jane get much closer. Bonding over places they wanted to go, books they wanted to read, and assignments they needed to do. Perhaps they started to spend more time alone together. That's what friends did. Go to the movies, have candlelit dinners, have hour long make out sessions. Science did dictate that many friendships in post-secondary institutions evolved into romantic relationships which then resulted in happy marriages. Who were they to defy the laws of nature and man?


	2. Epilogue

“Students, before you leave for Thanksgiving break, I want to say that I have enjoyed your attentiveness. I do hope that you take the time for some well earned rest and relaxation. Bearing that in mid, remember that your six page essays are due the Monday you return and I will not accept late work. Any questions? Excellent. First up for group presentations are French, Porter, and Hawkins,” Dr. Smollet said.

 

As if on cue, the lights dimmed drastically.

 

“What's all this? This is no time for shenanigans,” Smollet barked.

 

“It's part of the show, professor. Don't worry,” Milo said reassuringly.

 

Smollet huffed slightly and took a seat in the front row. Jane set to work connecting the projector to her laptop. Milo stood behind the podium and started making adjustments to the sound system. Belle passed out a few pamphlets before joining her

teammates at the front.

“Imagine,” Milo began, adopting a deep, ominous tone. “A world where Christopher Columbus never crossed the Atlantic.

 

They got a perfect score. There might have been a standing ovation. There was definitely victory sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get all the references that were in this mess than you deserve a medal. I just felt that these three would have such amazing chemistry. So much so that originally this ended with a three way relationship BUT I felt Belle wasn't developed enough to even it out. ;w; 
> 
> I'm sorry Belle.

**Author's Note:**

> WASSSUPPPP
> 
> Okay so this was originally intended to be a one shot. But then it was three chapters. Which were then edited into one large chapter. Yeah. According to the Disney Wiki Capt. Amelia's last name is Smollet. And IDK maybe there's a nerdy guy in the physics department who has a huge crush on her but they only cross paths because his delinquent godson James is failing her class.
> 
> IT COULD HAPPEN. This was literally a way to kill time.
> 
> Now...as for the class they're taking its probably something along the lines of "Early Exploration" or "Colonization of the New World" or something.


End file.
